


Reading Files is My Hobby

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [46]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coda, Hobbies, M/M, Season 1 Episode 14 - Hulks Day Out, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark is an Enabler, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve can't believe that Clint really believed that reading files is his hobby. Well, he was going to milk it for all it's worth, until the archer realises his mistake.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Reading Files is My Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Free Space”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [C3]

Tony stands in the doorway watching as Steve works to desperately hide all the personal items in his rooms.

Posters were removed from walls. Painting of the man’s favourite landmarks he’d seen while traveling the world as an Avenger were taken down, and replaced entirely with the art Steve had done of missions he’d been on. Books were pulled from the shelves and hidden under the bed, replaced with mission document files.

The man’s clothes were removed from handers and folded way in the back of his wardrobe, his various suits being brought to the front on display. His sketch books hidden at the back of his desk draws. Trinkets and treasures were packed away in a cardboard box and stowed away in a dark closet.

Tony couldn’t hold back his curiosity any more.

“Steve, what are you doing?” he asks.

Steve stops, looking at Tony over his shoulder. His face was bright red and his hair was a mess, there was a deeply cornering manic look to Steve’s eyes that he’d never seen on the man before.

“I can’t let the team know I have hobbies.” Steve says, returning to his task.

Tony is left even more confused than before. “What? Why?” he asks.

“Long story. I managed to convince Clint that my hobbies include, and only include, reading reports and official documentation. Don’t know how, but Clint fell for it, like he’d never seen me paint before. Absolutely ridiculous.”

Tony breathes out a long sigh, knowing exactly where this was going. Worse, if he was in Steve’s shoes he’d probably be doing the same. “So you’re just, what? Going to actually pretend that you don’t have any hobbies?”

“Until Clint catches on, yes.” Steve says. “Are you going to help me or what?”

“Yeah, okay. Could be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite moments in Avengers Assemble was when Clint teases Steve saying "We need to get you a hobby, Cap"... AND Steve responding with "Reading files is my hobby" in the most deadpan, robotic voice, So obviously a joke. 😂  
> We never got to see Clint's face, so we don't know if he bought it or not. BUT I do like to imagine that Clint missed the joke and Steve spent the next few months trolling him, letting Clint try and get him into new things (and, of course, enjoying the time spent with his teammate.)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
